lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
First Season Guest Character List
This page contains all guest characters named in an episode or listed in episode credits during the first season of Lost in Space, as well as those guest characters who, though either not named or credited, play a significant role in a story. Andronican Master The Andronican Master was on a mission to find a sacrificial king for an annual right on his home planet of Andronica. Since his race value positive character traits, the sacrificial king is the embodiment of those traits they find least admirable, making Dr. Smith an apt candidate. The Master controls a crew of human-looking androids which he used to entrap Smith, and provides an android duplicate of the Doctor in order to trick the Robinsons long enough to allow him to leave with his victim. Bolix Bolix is a Galaxy Law Enforcement officer. Aided by two large, hairy creatures that functioned somewhat like bloodhounds, he was in pursuit of the criminal Ohan, whom Maureen, Judy and Penny had taken in, mistakenly believing the man to be in distress. When Bolix discovers this after Ohan disappears from the camp, he is justifiably dubious of the Robinson's explanations and protestations of innocence, and threatens to arrest them. With Dr. Smith's help, he is able to apprehend Ohan. Boy Behind the Mirror The Boy behind the mirror is a being who lives in an extra-dimensional world “behind” all the mirrors in the universe. A young adolescent, he feels very lonely after his pet cat leaves his world, and when he discovers Penny, he wants her to join him forever in his world so that they can have fun together. Despite his assurances that there is no way to escape from his world, Penny realizes that disrupting one's reflection in a pool near one of the mirrors allows one to leave. Even as she is escaping, she pleads with the boy to follow her, not understanding that the boy behind the mirror casts no reflection. Canto Canto was a malevolent alien presence encountered by John Robinson. He was the spirit of a long-dead warrior still intent on conquering the universe. He took over Robinson's mind, although the professor resisted as long as he could. With his superior intelligence, Canto was able to direct John in beginning the necessary preparations for the Jupiter 2 to leave Priplanus and resume his plans of conquest. Ultimately, Canto's spirit is driven out by John who is spurred on by his son's love. Clara Sims Clara Sims was the motherly woman who takes charge of Will Robinson. Rather like his own mother, she was not inclined to believe Will's stories, although disbelief did seem to waver at times. She is most noteworthy for her concern for Will, soon offering to take him in and adopt him rather than allow him to be sent to the County Boys' Home as an orphan. Davey Sims Davey Sims is the nephew of Clara Sims. Although initially sceptical of Will's claim to be from the crew of the Jupiter 2 when they meet, Davey eventually helps Will escape from confinement in order to make his rendezvous to return to his family. At the last minute, he runs to the store to buy a bottle of carbon tetrachloride for Will, without which he and his family face starvation). Although he now believes Will whole-heartedly and asked to accompany him back, he stoically accepts that it is not possible. Effra Effra is the daughter of Sybilla and the sister of Keel, over whom she seems to have some control when he is transformed into a werewolf. She practises magic and at one point orders Will to provide her with some of Don's hair after he rebuffs her advances, obviously with the intention of using it for magical purposes. Her mother reveals to Dr. Smith that Effra revels in the carnage the space croppers' plants will create, and advises him to “just close his eyes” if she levitates him above the feeding plants. First Boy The First Boy is a tall blond youth from Hatfield Four Corners, Vermont. While waiting for the bus to the County Boys' Home to leave, he and his Theodore tease Will Robinson, resulting in a fight between the boys. First Selectman The First Selectman is one of the townspeople who are involved in the decision over where Will Robinson should be sent when he appears in Hatfield Four Corners, Vermont, on his mission to Earth. George Baxendale Sheriff George Baxendale functions as an arbiter of sorts in determining the disposition of Will Robinson until his story can be verified. Not unsympathetic to the boy or closed-minded, he nonetheless planned to follow correct procedure in verifying Will's story, despite the fact that it would likely result in Will being stranded on Earth and permanently separated from his family. Grover Grover is a shopkeeper in the town where Will arrives on Earth. He allows the boy to use his telephone, but when he overhears Will making a long-distance call, he ejects him from the store. He later sells the carbon tetrachloride Will needs to Davey Sims, who races across the town square to give it to Will seconds before his departure. Jimmy Hapgood Jimmy Hapgood is an astronaut from Earth. He receives a radio signal sent out by Will Robinson and follows it to the planet on which the Jupiter 2 is marooned. Hapgood was launched into space on June 18, 1982. His original mission was to explore Saturn, but lost his way (implicitly, by his own design). Since then, Hapgood has been planet-hopping throughout the galaxy in his ship, Traveling Man. He is a likeable, but cool, country boy astronaut who enjoys a smoke from his corn-cob pipe. Hapgood leaves a graffito with his laser gun on every planet he visits; the tag he leaves on Priplanus is his 91st. Keel Keel is the son of Sybilla and brother of Effra. Under the full moons of Priplanus he turns into a werewolf and menaces Dr. Smith on several occasions. He is somewhat slow-witted and mute in his normal form, and is ordered about by his mother Sybilla and sister Effra. His sister has some control over his ferocious nature when he is in his werewolf form. The Keeper The Keeper is travels about the universe collecting zoological specimens from every planet he visits. He is most interested in specimens that have some puzzling or unique characteristic. Although not truly malevolent, he does not regard capturing sentient lifeforms as evil; he is quite aware that Penny and Will Robinson would make better specimens than their elders simply because they would not feel the deprivation of freedom as strongly. He uses an electronic staff to summon and to control the creatures he desires to collect. Lacy Lacy is the writer for the Hatfield Four Corners newspaper. Although somewhat sceptical of Will Robinson's story of coming back to Earth from outer space, he is enough of a professional to attempt to verify it; if true, he will have the greatest story of the year. The Leader The Leader is the father of Quano and head of his home planet. He has brought his son to Priplanus to have him prove his worthiness to follow his father as leader of their people. His son has failed in earlier tests, and the leader has destroyed all witnesses. Fearing another failure on his son's part, he ends the contest between Quano and Will Robinson, and continues it himself with John Robinson. In being bested by Robinson, he comes to understand that there is no shame in defeat, and joins his son in battling a creature that had previously been too much for the boy. Lunon Lunon is a Tauron child. He is naturally mute, communicating telepathically. He befriends Will Robinson and gives him a ball that will return to the thrower by itself. He is infected by a virus transmitted from Will, but is eventually returned to his family by the boy. At the end of the episode we learn that he was cured of his infection by the medical intervention of Maureen Robinson. Majordomo The Majordomo serves the princess and acts as a sort of prime minister in her government, and is leader of their armed forces. Resisting the attempt of the Robinson party to depart the underground city, he is killed in the fight. Moela Moela is the wife of Rethso and the mother of Lunon, and their family is an advance colonizing party from the planet Tauron. The Taurons are mute, communicating telepathically among themselves. She is very worried when her son disappears, and when Will brings him back, she is vengeful toward the Robinsons. She is also willing to fight herself, and fires a weapon at the humans on one occasion. Mr. Nobody Mr. Nobody was a child-like alien intelligence inhabiting a cave on Priplanus near the Jupiter 2. He was befriended by Penny and formed a deep enough attachment to her that when provoked by her apparent death, coupled with the devastation caused by a nearby blast for ore, he went on a rampage. Only Penny's return to the camp saved the Robinsons from destruction. With Penny's help, he matured, and left the planet for outer space, on the cusp of developing into some new and unknown form. Nexus Nexus is one of the human-looking androids created by his Andronican master to entrap Dr. Smith as sacrificial king for an annual rite on the planet Andronica. Ohan Ohan is a thief. He is given shelter by Maureen, Judy, and Penny. He is eventually recaptured with the assistance of Dr. Smith, although without the device he stole (Dr. Smith double-crossed him in order to keep it for himself). The Princess The Princess is found by Will and the Robot asleep on a bed in a bower as they approach her underground city. Awakened by Will's kiss, she tells him of their rôle in the fulfilment of an ancient prophecy in which they marry and lead her people in the conquest of the universe. Will demurs, and she is sympathetic to him, assisting him in finding his father and Major West who have been taken prisoner. After the Robinson party defeats their soldiers and begin their escape, she is seen returning to her bed and to sleep. Quano Quano is the son and heir of the ruler of their home planet. He is on a mission with his father in order to prove his worthiness as a ruler and as a warrior by various tests of his courage and strength. The Robinsons regard him as arrogant, but Quano is in fact quite self-possessed; what is taken as arrogance by others is in fact his own self-assurance and confidence in the truth of the values in which he was brought up. Because of this, he is openly disdainful of human customs that are different from those of his own people. Rachel Rachel works as the telephone operator in Hatfield Four Corners, the village where Will finds himself when transported back to earth. When he attempts to telephone Alpha Control, she reprimands him and refuses to put through any such outlandish calls. Rethso Rethso is husband to Moela and father of Lunon. He and his family form the advance party of a colonization attempt from his own planet, Tauron. He is not violent or aggressive, but when his son disappears, he is willing to take arms against the Robinsons, whom he blames. Despite their misunderstandings, the Taurons and Robinson party are eventually reconciled, although the Taurons must leave the planet due to their susceptibility to human disease. Ruth Templeton Ruth Templeton is either an officer of the County Boys' Home or a social worker who is charged with the well-being of Will Robinson when he is assumed to be an orphan or run-away. She is sympathetic towards him, although she doubts his story that he is on a mission to rescue his family. Sybilla Sybilla is the mother of Effra and Keel. Although she presents herself as harsh and hostile to strangers, she is in fact very well-spoken and sophisticated from the start, belying her hillbilly appearance. She is wooed by Dr. Smith in his attempts to make passage with her to Earth. She succumbs, with some signs of wavering, to his advances, but perhaps only out loneliness. Theodore Theodore is one of the boys awaiting transportation to the County Boys' Home. He teases Will and eventually gets into a fight with him. The Trader The Trader is a shady merchant who does not hesitate to stoop to creating a demand for his wares through underhanded means. He uses a device to cause a violent storm destroying much of the Robinson's food, then attempts to coax them into bartering for food from his store. He later tricks Dr. Smith into signing and I.O.U. for his person, implying that he will not have to make good on it for a very long time. When he decides to leave the planet, the Robinsons are forced to drive him off before he is able to take possession of Smith. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)